Cable Car over my head
by sevn griffins
Summary: song fic, a look at naruto's life.


I never knew I never knew that everything was falling through

_That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue_

_To turn and run when all I needed was the truth_

Naruto had been told. He'd been told again and again. But it never really sunk in. his ninja code was to never break promises. So why would he start now?

_But that's how it's got to be_

_It's coming down to nothing more than apathy_

_I'd rather run the other way than stay and see_

_The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

Sasuke didn't know what to do. He'd killed his brother, but he'd lost everything that mattered to him at the same time. How could he pick up the pieces of a life that now had no meaning?

_Everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

Naruto was still fighting for him. His live was becoming consumed. All his ambition had changed. No longer did he want to be hokage. And now it was focued on an impossible task that no one seemed to be able to stop him from attempting.

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

'The strange thing is', thought Sasuke, while fighting ten missing nin, 'is that I can't stop thinking of him. That dobe'. He knew he could never go back to the village hidden in the leaves, but with nothing else to do he tried to help them in any way he could. What he wouldn't let himself think about is how he was throwing himself against more and stronger enemies every time he could. As though trying to prove some thing.

_Let's rearrange_

_I wish you were a stranger I could disengage_

_Just say that we agree and then never change_

Soften a bit until we all just get along

The mission had been hard, Sakura had used up all of her cackra and had entered a coma, so Kakashi had returned to the village in hopes that Tsunade could help. Naruto was to finish the mission himself. He wasn't worried, it was only a few missing nin. Or so it seemed until he found the nin dead, and Sasuke passed out along them

_But that's disregard_

_Find another friend and you discard_

_As you lose the argument in a cable car_

_Hanging above as the canyon comes between_

Naruto had brought him back to the village. The dobe had always been sentimental, or he would have realized what this truly meant for Sasuke. They had fought about it the whole way back, but Sasuke was to weak to really try and escape. And, a nagging voce in the back of his head asked, did you really want to?

_Everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

'The things I would do for Naruto', Sasuke thought while he was blindfoled and cuffed as they entered the village. He could hear Naruto protesting. Didn't the dobe realize that this would happened? That putting a bird in a cage is almost the same as cutting its flight feathers? But not quite. At least the bird in the cage has a chance to go free.

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

Naruto couldn't sleep. He really was a dobe like Sasuke said sometimes. He should have listened when Sasuke told him what would happen if he went back to the village. He just couldn't believe it. When had it happened that Sasuke knew more about the village, and the people that lived in it, than Naruto? Or was it more about human nature?

_Everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

"I'm sorry Sasuke," mouthed Naruto as he stood in front of his cell. Sasuke didn't respond. He couldn't see the words.

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

Naruto knew he had to do something. The guilt was killing him. He couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, couldn't concentrate…

_And suddenly I become a part of your past_

_I'm becoming the part that don't last_

_I'm losing you and its effortless_

"Sasuke," pronounced Tsunade, "the court has ruled, seeing as you will not speak to either redeem or condemn yourself, that you will chose one of two punishments. You may have death, or we will cut out your eyes and bind your chackra. You have until this time tomorrow to decide."

"death" said sasuke

_Without a sound we lose sight of the ground_

_In the throw around_

_Never thought that you wanted to bring it down_

_I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves_

Naruto felt the world spin out beneath him. Death? But why give up the chance to live? He crept to Sasuke's cell again. "Why Sasuke?" He whispered. "Does a bird want to be caged or flightless Naruto?" Came the answer.

_And everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

It wasn't hard to figure out how to free Sasuke. Naruto was a ninja for a reason.

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

Standing of the wall of the village. Knowing that this would most likely be the last time that he could look into those deep black eyes, Naruto felt that he just couldn't say good bye. He turned his face away, and when he looked back, Sasuke was gone. That guilt was gone then, that debt paided off. But why did he still feel so bad?

_Everyone knows_

_She's on your mind_

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head_

_I'm in over my head_

_I'm in over..._

Sasuke knew he was running. It was all he knew how to do any more. He would never go back. He heard in seedy bars in seedy towns about what Naruto had faced because of helping him escape. To never be hokage. To never reach a rank of anything higher than chunin. To never…

_Everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

Naruto didn't mind the limitations; he felt that he had done the right thing. And knowing that Sasuke was free in the world, spreading his wings, made pilling weeds for angry old ladies worth it. Naruto hoped he was living enough of life for both of them.

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

'I never forgot,' Thought Sasuke, as he lay dying in an ally. To be killed for money that he didn't have while drunk; and he had thought he was a ninja. He knew better know. It was just a name. 'I hope your life is better than mine,' He thought, Naruto. 'I never stopped thinking…'


End file.
